twilight2000fandomcom-20200213-history
Korps Mariniers
The Korps Mariniers is the marine corps of the Netherlands. The Dutch Marine Corps is the amphibious infantry component of the Royal Netherlands Navy, and it is trained to operate anywhere in the world under any (geological and climatological) condition, as a rapid reaction force. Within 48 hours, the Dutch marines are deployed anywhere in the world. Their motto: Qua Patet Orbis (Wherever The World Extends). 3rd Edition Pre-Twilight War History 1995 - present: Former Yugoslavia, Bosnia, Kosovo. 28 July 2000 - 7 February 2003: United Nations Mission in Ethiopia and Eritrea (UNMEE). 11 January 2002 - present: deployment in Afghanistan. *Marines have been deployed in Afghanistan as part of the International Security Assistance Force (ISAF) on several occasions. The second battalion with the field hospital was deployed in Mazar-e Sharif in 2005 to provide security during the elections. Marines and Navy personnel were also stationed in the Provincial Reconstruction Team in pol-e-Khomri, province of Baghlan. They took over from the Dutch Airforce and Army in 2005 and were relieved in October 2006 when Hungarian forces took over. Currently Marines are serving in Uruzgan as NLD Operational Mentor and Liaisons Team, for recruiting and training new military personnel of the Afghan National Army in the Uruzgan province. Training takes place at Kamp Holland, Tarin Kowt. 1 August 2003 - 2004: deployment in Iraq. *Two battalions of marines were sent to Iraq after the second Gulf war as part of the stabilisation Force Iraq (SFIR). They were stationed in the province of Al-Muthanna were they fell under British command.Main base was located at camp Smitty in As Samawah. One company of marines was located at the village of Ar Rumaythah and one at the village of Al Khidr. 18 November 2003 - 19 February 2004: United Nations Mission in Liberia (UNMIL). *One platoon of Dutch marines was deployed on board HNLMS Rotterdam, a Landing platform dock (LPD) of the Royal Netherlands Navy to provide logistical support for UNMIL landforces. 2005-2006: United Nations Organization Mission in the democratic Republic of the Congo (MONUC) *Major General of the Marines Patrick Cammaert was appointed division commander by UN secretary general Kofi Annan. Structure All operational units of the Netherlands Marine Corps fall under the Marine Training Commando (MTC). The MTC is a brigade sized organisation which contains two of the three Marine Battalions (MARNSBATs) (the third being in the Caribbean), the Amphibious Combat Support Battalion (AMFGEVSTBAT) and the Logistics Battalion (LOGBAT) Battalions The Netherlands Marine Corps has 3 operational Marine Battalions. Two of those (1MARNSBAT and 2MARNSBAT) are stationed in the Netherlands. The 3rd Marine Battalion (3MARNSBAT) has two active company stationed in the Caribbean. 31 Coy on Curaçao and 32 Coy on Aruba. These units are under direct command of the Navy Commander of the Caribbean (CZMCARIB) 1MARNSBAT is the main contribution of the Netherlands Marine Corps to the United Kingdom/Netherlands Landing Force (UK/NL LF). 2MARNSBAT is the core of the Dutch contribution to the Allied Command Europe Mobile Force (Land) (AMF(L)), a fast intervention force of the Supreme Allied Commander Europe (SACEUR). 2MARNSBAT regularly participates in United Nations missions or other international operations. Ampibious Combat Support Battallion The Amphibious Combat Support Battalion (AMFGEVSTBAT) consists of: *2 120mm Mortar Companies (MRCIE1 & 2) and an Air Defense Platoon (TLPEL). Together, they called MJEB (Marine Joint Effect Battery) *Special Forces: Maritime Special Operations company (MSO-CIE). MSO-CIE is reorganised, and will consist of 3 platoons (MSO-PEL 1, 2 and 3) consisting of: ** MSO-PEL 1 + 2: specialists of the former Amphibious Reconnaissance Platoon (AMFVERKPEL) (combat divers) ** MSO-PEL 3: specialists of the former Mountain Leader Reconnaissance Platoon (MLVERKPEL) (mountain and cold weather specialists). Together with Korps Commandotroepen of the Dutch Army, they form the combined Special Operations Forces (NL SOF). * 2 companies, the 1st and 2nd Boat Company, that contain all amphibious landing craft as well as the Amphibious Beach Unit that supports landings from the beach. Note: The Unit Interventie Mariniers (CT-unit) is no longer integrated to the MSO-CIE, as it has been absorbed into the newly found Dienst Speciale Interventies for domestic counter-terrorism operations. UIM operations are controlled (operationally) by DSI, but is commanded by the Chief Operations CZSK. Logistic Battallion To operate successfully, the Marine Battalions need logistical support. This basically means providing transportation, supplies, food, housing, and mental and medical care. When the GOEM was created, the Logistical Battalion (LOGBAT) was created with it for this reason and its personnel consists of both marines and navy personnel, forming a navy-marinecorps team. The commanding officer of LOGBAT usually is a navy commander of the logistics branch. LOGBAT has 3 tasks: * Maintaining the units of the MTC; * Provide housing for the MTC; * Provide the MTC with the possibility to train and better themselves, to perform their tasks. LOGBAT contains 3 companies to perform a variety of tasks. * The Logistical Company (LOGCIE), * the Medical Company (GNKCIE), and * the Transport Company (TCIE). LOGCIE is responsible for maintaining supplies, distributing supplies among combat units, providing communication possibilities, and handling administration. It is divided in 5 platoons: * Supply Platoon (BEVOPEL); * Maintenance Platoon (ONDERHPEL); * Clothing and Food Platoon (KLEVOPEL); * Administration Platoon (ADMINPEL); * Communications Platoon (VBDPEL). GNKCIE is responsible for providing medical, dental and mental care to MTC units. The company contains basic medical units (BME), an infirmary, a Field Dressing Station (FDS), and an environmental health / workplace safety section. The FDS is a role 2 mobile field hospital similar to the United States Military combat support hospital. It is able to provide full surgical capabilities and is set up in a small amount of time. TCIE's task is to provide and maintain the mobility required by any MTC units. It contains 3 platoons: * Transportation Platoon; * Workshop Platoon; * Support Echelon Platoon. Recruitment and Training The Dutch Marine Corps is the oldest armed force of the Netherlands. Together with Army counterparts Korps Commandotroepen (Special Forces) and 11 Luchtmobiele Brigade (Air assault), they are the distinguished units of excellence of the Dutch armed forces. There are two career possibilities to become a marine: enlisted marine, and marine officer, depending on the educational background. Only men are allowed to serve as marines but many female navy personnel are attached to marine corps units as cooks, administrators, nurses or medical officers. Initial training Initial training to become an enlisted marine in the Netherlands lasts about 30 weeks (8 months - almost equivalent to that of the British Royal Marines). It is given at the Mariniers Opleidingscentrum (M.O.C.) at the Van Ghentkazerne in Rotterdam. It is rigorous and very demanding, both physically and mentally, and not everyone will make it through the 30 weeks. If successfully completed, the recruits receive their "dark blue beret", and will be assigned to one of the marine platoons in one of the two infantry battalions of Mariniers Training Commando (MTC) in Doorn. Initial training to become a marine officer in the Netherlands lasts a total of 18 months, starting a half-year general officer's training at the Koninklijk Instituut voor de Marine (Royal Dutch Naval Academy), followed by an intensive 12 months of practical marine officer's training (POTOM - Praktische Opleiding tot Officier der Mariniers). This part of the initial training programme is modular, which means that it is made of 3 phases. First, the prospective officers will learn the basic skills of every enlisted marine, which takes about 10 weeks. After phase one comes the second phase, that is commanding a troop (or squad) of 8 marines. This module lasts for 8 weeks, and emphasizes on nightly operations. After successfully completing the second phase, comes the final phase of commanding a platoon of marines. This last module is the longest, and cross-training is given by both the Dutch Marine training cadre as well as that of the British Royal Marines. If successfully completed, the fresh marine officers receive their "dark blue beret", and they will be assigned to a marine platoon in one of the two infantry battalions of Mariniers Training Commando (MTC) in Doorn. Operational training All Dutch marines will be trained to operate in any condition, both geologically and climatologically. Therefore, Dutch marines regularly train in arctic, jungle, desert, high-altitude and urban conditions. Throughout their service, the marines embark on various training missions throughout the world. Amphibious warfare forms the heart of the marine corps, and this aspect is already implemented in the initial military training program. During operational training, there is more emphasis on various other tactics in amphibious warfare. Specialisations Experienced marines are able to obtain various specialisations. It is common that marines have multiple specialisations. Some of the 'hottest' specialisations: * Drill Instructor; * Weapons Instructor; * Mortar specialist (120 mm mortar); * Radio specialist; * Sharp shooter; * Combat live saver; * Automatic Parachutist; * Mountain Leader (training is given in the United Kingdom by the Mountain Leader Training Cadre of the Royal Marines) * "Frogman" (combat diver) (training in Texel, Netherlands); * Unit Interventie Mariniers Equipment Armour Tracked * 156 Bv206 - All terrain vehicle * 74 BvS 10 Viking - All terrain vehicle Wheeled * 20 Patria XA-188 - Armoured personnel carriers and ambulances Artillery * RT-120 (Habé Rayé) - 120mm mortar * L16A2 - 81mm mortar * Brandt MO-60-V - 60 mm commando mortar Landingcraft * 5 L9525 LCU Mk2 - Landing craft utility * 12 LCVP Mk5c - Landing craft vehicle personnel * Landing Craft Rubber (Motorized) Other vehicles * Land Rover Defender 110XD WW * DAF Trucks - Various versions * Scania R124CB - Various versions * Beach Armoured Recovery Vehicle (BARV) Personal weapons * Diemaco C7A1 5.56mm assault rifle * Diemaco C8A1 5.56 mm carbine * Diemaco C7 LSW light machinegun * Glock 17 pistol * FN MAG general purpose machinegun * M2HB 12.7mm (.50cal) heavy machinegun * SSG sniper rifle * Accuracy International AWM sniper rifle in .338 Lapua Magnum * M107 12.7mm sniper rifle * MP5 submachine gun * P90 submachine gun * M590A1 shotgun * AT4 anti-tank rocket * Panzerfaust 3 anti-tank weapon * Gill anti-tank missile * FIM-92C Stinger man-portable surface to air missile UK/NL landing force Since 1973, units of the Netherlands Marine Corps have formed part of the British 3 Commando Brigade during exercises and real conflict situations. Together, these form the UK/NL Landing Force. Either the First or the Second Marine Battalion can be assigned as the Dutch contribution to this force. The cooperation between the Korps Mariniers and the Royal Marines has led to extensive integration in the areas of operations, logistics and materials. Within NATO this is seen as a prime example of what can be achieved in military integration. The nickname of the Dutch Marines among their British Royal Marine counterparts is "Cloggies." Alliances *Royal Marines (Bond of Friendship) *United States Marine Corps (Bond of Friendship) Category:Netherlands military